


This is What I’ve Been Longing For

by Magizinu



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And Love-Sick, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, New Relationship, Passionate, Semi-Public Sex, They get caught, Yelran is Inexperienced, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magizinu/pseuds/Magizinu
Summary: Takes place after the first two cutscenes, when their relationship is still new and secret. Yelran can’t get Bull off his mind, and perhaps rashly pulls him into an alleyway where they get discovered.
Relationships: Iron Bull & Original Male Character(s), Iron Bull/ Male Lavellan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	This is What I’ve Been Longing For

The air was bitingly cold that day, one could see it in the weak sunlight and white clouds standing still high over Skyhold. Yelran, however, didn’t feel the chill. He was held against the smooth stone of the castle’s walls by the Iron Bull. Yelran pulled away from a deep kiss breathless, letting his head fall down on Bull’s shoulder. 

“I’d never thought I’d be kissed like that.” Bull’s hands on his hips squeezed. 

“I thought there was someone in your clan that you…?” Bull asked as he mouthed up his neck. 

“Mmh… there was, not from my clan, but a hunter from a trading clan… He wasn’t very good at it.” And neither was I. 

Bull nudged his face back up, expression soft. Yelran leaned forward into a passionate kiss. Bull pressed against him insistently, gentle but firm. Yelran met him with enthusiasm. 

Teeth brushed his lip before nipping, making Yelran gasp. His ears lowered in submission as Bull kissed him openly. 

Yelran had come into the tavern to discuss Sera’s plan for extending her reach of her network. They had sat down on the main floor and laid out on a map where she though large numbers of her friends would be located. Yelran tried his best to focus solely on the task, but found himself distracted. 

Bull had initiated their relationship a little under a month ago, and Yelran had enthusiastically accepted. He had made his interest in Bull known, and now that his efforts had finally yielded results, he had trouble getting his mind off of the Quanari. His rough but gentle hands, his voice, the feeling of being pressed against something by his weight and force. And the kissing. It was a novel concept to Yelran, being able to kiss him whenever he wanted. True, they were keeping their new relationship mostly under wraps, but that didn’t stop them from meeting up behind the tavern where Bull would pin him against the wall and kiss the elf’s soul out of him. It was thrilling. 

Bull had been at his usual spot at the back of the tavern, looking over some tactical report. He must’ve felt Yelran’s gaze because he looked up almost every time, seeing his hungry expression. Grinning, he nodded his head to the back door of the tavern and quietly left, waiting. Yelran could barely concentrate after that. As soon as he finished with Sera and handed the map to Cullen, who happened to be talking to Scout Harding outside, he followed Bull to the back of the building. The little nook curved around the tavern almost all the way, offering a good hiding spot. All one could see from there was the edge of the practicing field. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of this.” Yelran managed to get out. He reached his hands up to grip his horns. 

“Mmh. You’re so eager. I thought maybe you would be intimidated by me, but you met me head on. Sometimes I forget how small you are.” A hand grabbed the curve of his arse, squeezing. Yelran felt butterflies flutter up madly in his stomach. 

“I have to admit, when I first saw your…” he gestured vaguely, flushing. 

“Dick?” Bull offered. 

“Uh, yeah. I was intimidated. You’re just so big.”

Bull laughed, moving his head to the side so he could pay attention to a pointed ear. 

“Believe it or not,” he said quietly, like it was a secret, “That’s pretty average for a Quanari my size.” 

“Well, you’re huge in comparison.” He paused, a question that had been bugging him pressing against his thoughts. Bull’s tongue and lips on his ear was distracting, so he struggled to form it in his mind. 

“Do you really think that… you’ll fit inside of me? I mean, it it possible?”

Bull paused, leaning back to face Yelran again. “Of course I will. I won’t do it before you’re ready, but I know despite your size you can take a lot. It’ll just take preparation. That is, if you actually still want to do that.” 

“No, I do! I really do, Bull, I just- I’m not an expert on the subject. But if it can happen, I hope soon, because by the Maker do I want to feel you inside of me-“ he cut himself off with a gasp as he felt himself lifted up, propped between the wall and Bull’s arms. He wrapped his legs tight around Bull’s torso, squeezing. 

“Careful. Keep that up and I’ll carry you all the way up to your quarters and you won’t get any work done today.” 

“Hmm. That wouldn’t be so bad.” Yelran joked. He closed his eyes as Bull’s mouth returned to his neck. He tugged at his tunic to expose more skin, and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him as sharp teeth met the muscle of his shoulder. 

“Gods…” his breath was becoming more shallow, leaving him in short, hot breaths. 

“You’re gonna leave a mark,” he panted. Bull smiled. 

“I know.” 

“What is Cassandra gonna think when she sees that? I have a meeting with her later.” 

Bull responded with giving him another love bite higher up his neck. Yelran groaned, tensing in his grasp. 

“I love it when you’re all hot and bothered.” He rumbled. 

“Do you now?” 

“Yeah. So receptive.” He squeezed Yelran’s backside again, earning another groan. 

“If you’re going to grab my ass like that, we should probably think about going upstairs before anyone stumbles on something unsavory.” 

“No one comes down here. Except Cassandra when she’s training, but I know for a fact she’s in Cullen’s tower right now.” 

“How do you know that?”

Bull looked up with a smirk. “Ben-Hassrath.” Yelran snorted. 

“Will you ever stop using that as your explanation for everything?”

“Nope.” He leaned forward to kiss him again. Yelran met him with a smile. 

He heard the faint sound of grass crunching, but paid little notice. Until eventually he registered that it was getting louder. Was Cullen drilling the soldiers? No, that wasn’t it, Bull had said Cullen was in his tower. His brain was hazy from the kissing and he didn’t realize something was wrong until the sound stopped abruptly. He pulled away, locking eyes with Cassandra. 

She had stopped in her tracks and regarded the pair of them with a look of shock and realization. Yelran felt his insides twist hard under her gaze in dread. Fuck. 

Bull realized something was wrong and looked up too, stiffening. Cassandra raised her eyebrows at them, then walked away. Yelran could have sworn he saw her smirking as she left. 

“She saw.” Yelran whispered. 

“Yup.”

“So much for keeping this quiet for now.”

“I don’t think she’ll tell anyone.”

“Even so, I doubt I’ll ever be able to face her again. Oh, and I have a meeting with her today!” He groaned in dread, slumping his head on Bull’s shoulder. 

“I wouldn’t worry. I think she’s suspected for a while, her and Dorian had some kind of bet over it. If anything, she’ll thank you for the extra sovereigns.”

“She just saw me pinned against the wall by someone I hired. You don’t think she’ll be disappointed?”

“Nah.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Cassandra may put on a harsh, judging front, but in reality she’s very sympathetic. And I know she values your friendship quite a lot.” 

Yelran raises his head, smiling at Bull appreciatively. 

“Don’t think I’m ashamed of having feelings for you, that’s not it. I just don’t want her to think I’m being distracted from my duties.”

Bull strokes his cheek. “I know. You need a break sometimes, a place where you can be free and safe.”

“I’ve never felt more at peace since this all started than when I’m with you. Thank you again.”

“Mmm. It’s my pleasure. And yours too, assuming from experience. Now, I do believe we were doing something.”

Bull licks into his mouth with a new sense of hunger, and Yelran lets him take control. He doubts he will ever tire of this, the push and pull of their mouths, time blurring around him as Bull kisses him senseless. 

The fear of being caught has drained from his body, but the adrenaline is still there, making his heart pound. He’s exited and every touch feels amplified. He feels need growing in his groin, feeling slightly embarrassed. It wasn’t unusual for him to get hard from making out, but it still made him blush. He worried if he was being too excitable. But when Bull was kissing him like that, with intensity and open claim, teeth on his lips and tongue on his own, it was hard to not let it get the better of him. 

“You get all hot from being caught?” Bull asked against his lips. Yelran groaned. 

“Sorry. Your touch, the way you hold me-“ he sighed in pleasure as Bull pinned him closer to the wall. “It’s good.” 

“Don’t apologize.” Bull tilts Yelran’s head up, nipping the soft skin of his neck, then darting his tongue out to lick the marks. Yelran breaths through his nose, trying not to make a sound. 

He fails when Bull cups his erection through his breeches, rubbing with a firm hand. He whimpers helplessly. 

“Sensitive today.” Bull rumbles against his throat, his hot breath making a shiver go down his spine. Yelran feels like he might faint from all of the sensory input he’s taking in. 

“You really don’t think she’ll be disappointed? Or upset that we kept it hidden?”

“Nah. She was the first person you were going to tell anyways, right?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t want it to happen like this.”

“It’s alright. She won’t judge you, little one. She knows how hard you work. You deserve to let go once in a while.” 

“Mmm. I should go talk to her.”

“You can do that later. There’s something a little more pressing right now.” He palms Yelran hard through his breeches, making him sigh and drop his head down. 

“Maybe we should just go to my quarters. As long as you don’t exhaust me to the point that I can’t go to the blacksmith later.”

“So demanding.”

“Oh, shut up, would you?”

“Poor Cassandra. I bet she’s all worried for you now. The little inquisitor, bedding his huge Quanari companion. I bet she’s worried I’ll break you.” To emphasize, he placed a hand on his waist, squeezing. When he had both hands on his waist, they could almost encircle him. 

“I’m not little.”

“Yes you are. You’re so small in my arms, so easy to pick up. I bet she doesn’t know that you like being controlled, restrained by someone much bigger than you.”  
Yelran felt his face grow hot. “Oh, for the Maker’s sake-that is highly inappropriate.”

“I don’t see you complaining.”

Yelran rolls his eyes. “It’s not like I have much say when you have me pinned to a wall.”

“I’m not the one who was giving bedroom eyes from across the tavern.”

True enough. Yelran pauses. “I had a hard time getting you off my mind.”

“And now?”

“And now I’ve got you on the rest of me, so count me satisfied.” He hummed. “Well, not all of me.”

“I think I can fix that.”

He unbuttons Yelran’s breeches easily, pulling him out between them. He stroked him lightly with just his fingertips, making Yelran whimper. 

“I think you liked getting caught. It got you all hot and bothered.” Yelran feels his stomach lurch as Bull starts to stroke him, talking in a deep voice that vibrates through his chest. 

“I suppose I like the danger of it. Not when someone actually catches us.” 

“I don’t know, you seem pretty exited now.” He thumbs his slit, making Yelran moan desperately. 

“Oh-“ he grabs at Bull’s shoulders, thrusting into the tight grasp. 

“What if she comes back?” He breathes. 

“She won’t. We’re safe.” 

“What if Sera can see us? Oh, but your touch is so-“ He arches against the wall, feeling his mind swirl. 

He lasts for a little while longer, trembling and clawing at Bull as he makes him come undone under his hand. Eventually he feels all of the heat in his body travel downward. 

“Bull, oh, I’m close-“ he is cut off as Bull kisses him hard, his hand never leaving his length. Yelran tenses his legs, quivering before he gasps, his face contorting in pleasure as he comes, his thrusts erratic and desperate. Bull swallows his moans and breaths, stroking him until he is done, after he grows soft in his hand. 

“Fuck, oh Bull-“ he groans, watching Bull lick his hand clean of his spill. He’s not very subtle about it, either, eyes hooded and locked on Yelran’s as he sucks each finger.

“Mmh. Let’s go to your quarters.” He shifts, and Yelran can feel his hard length through his own pants. He sets Yelran down, who has to take a moment to find his balance. His legs feel weak under him. 

The rational side of his mind tells him _no, don’t go up there, you’ll get exhausted and people will notice. You have a meeting later, have some sense!_ But the other part, whatever that was, begged him to follow Bull up those stairs. It rejoiced in the affection he’d been deprived of for years, the singular feeling of being wanted by someone, the rush that came with each kiss. Before Bull, he knew technically that he’d been lonely, but it was something he’d always lived with. He’d never known any different. 

Well, now he did. And it had changed him. He felt lonely in the sense that he’d wished he’d met Bull sooner, wished he’d made a move earlier because he made him feel so happy in comparison to before it was almost absurd. He felt a yearning for this man so intense, it felt like an addiction, he occupied his thoughts and mind and even his dreams, in the quiet moments he was alone he wished Bull was there to hold him, to talk to him, to do anything. He was love-drunk, and he knew it, but every time he was with Bull it was like his body was saying . ‘ _Finally. This is what we’ve been waiting for_.’ And it felt too right to deny. 

So he took Bull’s hand and led them to his quarters. 


End file.
